


Catch These Hands

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just venting some anger...





	Catch These Hands

She’s pacing again. Angry. This is the second time life has taken someone who matters from her. She needs something to channel it into. In the end she walks back into the gym she had just left, using the anger to pound the punching bag, not caring that people were staring. It was better than hitting a wall. 

“Ma’am?”

“What?”

“You mind not hitting the bag so hard...”

The had been the end of nice. She had turned to swing for the man, missing and swearing loudly before grabbing turning to walk away, slamming the doors behind her. 

“Fuck.”

She knew she was angry, but swearing was all she could do.

“FUCK.”


End file.
